1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bicycle crankshafts wherein a crank arm is secured to a flanged crankshaft spindle, as disclosed in my copending application entitled: BICYCLE CRANKSHAFT SPINDLE WITH MOUNTING FLANGE Ser. No. 08/429,046.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Another co-pending application Ser. No. 08/448,139, entitled FLANGE-MOUNTED CRANKARM FOR BICYCLE shows how the large end of a tubular crankarm is welded into a hole in a mounting flange. The arm must be small enough to fit within the bolt pattern, and smallness is inefficient structurally. Also, the flange and the mounting fasteners are both visible.